chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Land Vehicles (Bikes)
Bikes are nimble and often fast, but it's very easy to fall of should you collide with something at even low speeds. They require a careful rider to use efficiently. Tags MCHiPs: Owned by the MCHiPs. Painted gray with a black ISH logo on the gas tank. MCP: Owned by the MCP. Painted gray with a black stencil ID number on the gas tank. UIACG: Owned by the UIA Coast Guard. Painted in white with orange, red, and blue stripes along the top. UIACG logo on the front. VSTF Police: Owned by the VSTF Police. Painted in matte dark blue with a gold and black stripe along the side. Dirtbikes Fast in dirt and on the road, dirtbikes are a good choice for someone with an interest in riding motorbikes and make good practice. *Honda Z50 **A fun little pit bike that won't win any speed records, but you'll have a blast riding it. *Kawasaki KLX 110 **The definition of motocross. *Kawasaki KDX 250 **An 80s dirtbike that's still in working order. Crotch Rockets They're called crotch rockets for a reason. Be sure you've had a lot of practice before taking one on a speed run. *Yamaha FZS600 **This bike's reliability certainly is debatable, but it sure goes fast for a 90s model. *Kawasaki Ninja **The world's most famous superbike, and for good reason. Cheap, reliable, and fast. *Ducati Monster **An expensive crotch rocket for a man who is serious about riding. *MTT Turbine Superbike **Two words: Holy shit. *Honda VFR800P (VSTF Police) **An interesting mix of tourer and sport bike. Oh wait, there's a definition for that. Sport touring. Well, I don't know bikes at all. *Suzuki GSXR **JIX-er. *Kawasaki Z1000 (MCHiPs) **Chase a stolen cop car in this like it's a wild goose chase. Heh, double reference. Nice. Cruisers Brubrubrubrubrubrubrub! *Harley Davidson Fat Boy **Don't forget the clothes and boots. *Kawasaki Concours 14 ABS **Pretty American looking for a Japanese bike. *Honda Goldwing GL1800 **One comfortable ass bike. *Harley Davidson Electra Glide (MCHiPs) **Where's Erik Estrada when you need him? *Harley Davidson Tri Glide Ultra (MCHiPs) **What every kid saw his red trike as. *Harley Davidson Road King **Favorite of overweight males in their mid life crisis. *Indian Scout **A very old but very nice and also very sought after bike. *Harley Davidson CVO Road Glide Ultra (MCHiPs) **A bike you can ride for hours without your ass getting sore from the plastic seat of a crotch rocket. *BMW R75 (MCP) **For Nazi missions that don't need a Tiger or Panzer. *BMW R75 with Sidecar (MCP) **It even comes with a free MG42. Bicycles *Beach Cruiser **Whether you're looking for comfort or you're a lifting 20-something with a backwards baseball cap and sports glasses, the beach cruiser delivers. *Mountain Bike Pro **Comes with front and rear shocks for tough climbs. *BMX Bike **It may not have gears or a front brake, but the BMX bike is a small and lightweight alternative to a skateboard. *Mountain Bike Classic **Lacking shocks, this old school bike isn't the best for conquering trails, but it's cheap and good all around. *Racing Bike **Speed costs money. How fast do you want to go? This particular bike costs SIC250.